Amor eterno
by club hermanitas naranja
Summary: Para Kushina hoy era un dia sumamente especial, su boda con nadamenos que Minato. ese hombre al que amaba con todo su corazon. mision s, festejando el cumpleaños de bella. by zeldalove akira-chan


_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado._ _Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la mente maestra: Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Pareja:**__ Minato x Kushina. _

_**Dedicación:**__ Al movimiento Irresistible Naranja, celebrando el cumple años de Bella Scullw. Apartir del 18 al 21 de noviembre se subirán las historias que participan en este megaregalo_

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**AMOR ETERNO**

**.**

**By: ZELDALOVE AKIRA-CHAN**

**.**

Si dijéramos que Kushina Uzumaki estaba asustada, sería decir _poco._ En estos momentos, la pelirroja de ojos azules estaba mucho más que asustada, aparte de que estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de comer cual comida se metiera en su camino.

Aquel día era el día de su boda, el día en el que se casaría con Minato Namizake.

Se detuvo un momento de su caminata alrededor de la habitación, y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que su querida amiga, Hana Hyuga, quien se había ofrecido a llevarle. Sonrío ausente para sí misma y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Debía admitir que se encontraba _radiante_ como cualquier otra novia se encontraría en su lugar. Llevaba un precioso vestido, confeccionado por la mismísima Lilan Evans de Haruno, era de un color blanco perla, se sujetaba con fuerza a su pecho. Una línea de hermoso bordado de flores cruzaba por su espalda, por encima de su hombro izquierdo y se integraba al vestido.

Era hermoso.

Un repentino golpe a la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Está abierto. – dijo con una sonrisa aun en su cara.

Una mujer de la misma edad de Kushina entró por la puerta, siendo seguida por otras dos mujeres de la misma edad. La primera en entrar era la esposa de su ex-compañero de equipo, Mikoto Uchiha, su cabello negro usualmente suelto estaba bien sujeto en un hermoso peinado con un broche de mariposa. La que seguía era su mejor amiga, Hana Hyuuga, su cabello oscuro algo morado estaba recogido en un medio chongo, con el mismo broche de mariposa que usaba Mikoto. La ultima era su recién encontrada gemela, Lilan Evans de Haruno, quien tenía su cabello rojizo suelto, y su flequillo estaba siendo sujetado también por un broche de mariposa.

Las tres estaban usando el mismo vestido celeste con un cinturón rojo debajo del busto.

Kushina les sonrío y abrió sus brazos esperando un abrazo por parte de las tres. Sin chistar las tres mujeres corrieron a abrazar a su amiga, mientras esta las recibía en un mar de lágrimas.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, las chicas se soltaron.

Kushina se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba ahí cerca a petición de sus amigas.

–Kushina, – comenzó diciendo la esposa de Fugaku, acercándose a su amiga –. Hoy en el día de tu boda, tus amigas hemos decidido continuar con la tradición.

La pelirroja menor no comprendía a lo que Mikoto se refería, pero cuando la mujer de cabello negro sacó una pulsera azul en forma de mariposa de atrás de su espalda, Kushina entendió a la perfección.

–Algo azul, – murmuró Mikoto con felicidad mientras le ponía la pulsera en su muñeca derecha –. representa fidelidad, pureza y confianza en tu matrimonio.

–Algo viejo, – dijo entre un sollozo Hana, acercándose a su amiga, poniendo un collar de plata con un corazón celeste en el cuello de Kushina –. Representa la unión entre tú y tu familia.

Con sus dedos, Kushina acaricio el collar, sonriendo ausente. El collar había sido de su madre, pero según ella lo había perdido hace años. Claro que para Hana nada era imposible.

–Algo nuevo, – dijo en no más que un murmullo Lilan, acercándose a su amiga, casi hermana gemela sacando de su bolsa un par de zapatillas celestes –. Representan una vida nueva con una familia nueva. Las compre ayer, espero que te gusten.

Kushina se las puso, admirando con emoción los zapatos.

Cuando la pelirroja novia levantó la vista se encontró con sus tres amigas sujetando un velo. Era el velo que las tres habían usado en sus bodas, llevaba un broche celeste para agarrarse en el pelo.

–Algo prestado. – dijeron las tres al unísono, Hana adelantándose a ponerle el velo y Mikoto acomodándolo.

–Simboliza que tus amigos y familiares estarán junto a ti el día de tu boda. – dijo Lilan guiñándole un ojo –. Y míranos, aquí estamos. No nos perderíamos esto por nada del mundo.

Kushina, de nuevo, comenzó a llorar, agradeciendo mentalmente que le hubieran dado las mejores y maravillosas amigas del mundo.

–Bueno, por más emotivo que este momento sea, es hora de que salgas haya afuera y digas 'acepto'– dijo con emoción Mikoto, jalando con delicadeza la mano de su amiga.

El corazón de Kushina comenzó a latir a mil por segundo. Era hora. El nerviosismo y el miedo se hicieron presentes una vez más al momento de salir por la puerta. La música comenzó a tocar, y ella comenzó a caminar. Parado junto al altar, estaba él. Minato Namizake, el hombre que estaba a punto de convertirse en su esposo. El hombre que ella amaba y que jamás dejaría de amar.

Cuando llego al altar, y lo miró de cerca, más feliz y sonriente que cualquier otro día, se dio cuenta que este era el hombre con quien quería pasar su vida entera.

Porque su amor era mucho más que solo amor, era _**amor eterno**_.

.

Este fic es dedicado con mucho amor para Bella.

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero tu regalo te haya gustado.

Con amor,

ZeldaLove Akira-Chan.


End file.
